Dia do Silêncio
by sugarlita
Summary: Dia 07/05 era dia do silêncio. Sasuke queria fazer a Haruno parar de falar. One shot. SasuSaku.


**(One shot) Dia do silêncio**

**Fandom:** Naruto**  
Shipper:** Sasuke & Sakura**  
Gênero:** Romance (?)  
**Sasuke POV**  
**Disclaimer**: Esses personagens não são de minha autoria e eu não ligo.  
**Obs.:** a fic está mesmo muito inútil.

* * *

Eu estava quase cochilando na carteira. Ainda faltava meia hora para a aula começar, cheguei muito cedo – culpa de Itachi. Tinham umas sete almas vivas na sala, e mais algumas fora dela. Fechei meus olhos.

De repente, uma pessoa muito desesperada chegava à sala. Levantei a cabeça bruscamente por causa do susto. Sakura. Tinha que ser. Sempre tão barulhenta e... encantadora. Notou que eu a observava. Deu um sorriso tímido e colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha. Os fios rosa caíram de novo. Odeio quando ela faz isso. É irritante, digamos, notoriamente fascinante. Para mim. Espero que apenas para mim.

Ora, Sasuke, não seja idiota. Ela nem sabe que você gosta dela.

E provavelmente não vai saber. Sou mesmo um covarde. Mas melhor que conviver com o fato da rejeição, não? E melhor para ela. Porque ela gostaria de alguém frio e que não sabe se comportar como um ser humano normal? Digo, ela também parece não saber, mas é perfeito nela. Seu jeito em cada medida de seu corpo. Tão doce e sorridente. Me lembra um arco-íris, não sei porque. Talvez sejam as cores.

Minha boca se movimentou sozinha para sorrir. Sua estúpida! Não sabe que eu comando meu corpo? Bem, já foi. Sakura foi se sentar. Batucava os dedos sem muito barulho na carteira. Parecia reprimir algo explosivo dentro dela. Fez várias coisas desse tipo até a sala começar a encher: enrolou a ponta dos cabelos com o dedo, rabiscou uma folha de caderno inteira, fez trança na franja várias vezes e desmanchou.

Ino entrava na sala enquanto digitava algo no celular. Sakura se levantou rapidamente. Seus olhos eram brincalhões. Ino guardou o celular no bolso.

– Inooo, hoje é dia do silêncio! – Sakura quase gritou. Por que diabos dia 7 de maio é dia do silêncio? Existe data pra tudo mesmo. Quanta inutilidade.

– Você é louca – Ino falou olhando a amiga com um olhar estranho. Concordo, totalmente insana.

Nota mental: parar de tentar traduzir Sakura Haruno.  
Meio impossível. É automático.

Bateu o sinal.

Que ótimo, prova duas aulas antes do intervalo. Surpresa. De matemática.

– Vou me jogar da janela, espera aí – Sakura comentou com Tenten e levantou-se. Meu coração disparou. É o bom senso, acho. Mas ela não foi mesmo se jogar, foi jogar um papel no lixo. Ainda bem.

– Ei Sasuke, porque não larga de ser gay e fala com a Sakura? – Naruto cochichou. Porque sento na frente dele mesmo?

– Cale a boca.

Ele tem razão, mas não precisa saber disso.

A prova começou. A sala silenciou.

Fui uma droga na prova. Eu só conseguia olhar discretamente para ela.

Não é mesmo irritante? Está atrapalhando meu futuro acadêmico.

E ela parecia tão concentrada. Mordia os lábios de vez em quando. Mas sempre escrevendo.

O sinal para o intervalo soou. Temari arrastou Sakura pelo braço rapidamente para fora da sala. Também sai para a cantina. Você sabe, demorou = fila. Odeio filas. Tinham umas seis pessoas na minha frente. E eu podia assistir Sakura dali. Sorria empolgada para Temari, que estava lhe contando algo. Então ela me flagrou. Seus olhos verdes me captaram. Morri. Não, saí da fila sem saber o que tava fazendo. Fui em direção a ela.

Lembre-se Sasuke, você está com fome e ia comprar lanche.

Dane-se, sua voz idiota da minha cabeça!

Fui falar com ela. Estava sozinha e mudando a música do iPhone. Tirou um fone do ouvido e me olhou.

– Oi, Sasuke. – Sua voz estava pequena.

– Oi.

Empaquei. O que eu poderia falar?

Ela olhou para o céu. Depois disse algo totalmente inesperado.

– As nuvens estão pratas, não acha? – Ofereceu-me um dos fones. Tocava First try, do Brendon Urie. E eu achava que mais ninguém conhecia! 10 pontos para ela por isso e mais 100 pela pergunta.

– Acho. – Era verdade.

E começamos a conversa. Sobre tudo. Ela falava muito mais do que eu, eu estava nervoso demais para produzir sons a não ser "aham". Mas ela era mesmo fantástica, como deduzi.

Não é um terço do que as outras meninas são. Ela é muito além delas.

E cheguei a achar que ela também gostava de mim. Seu olhar estava tão empolgado, me fazia acender.

Olhei a hora, faltavam 5 minutos para acabar o intervalo. As crianças brincavam de pega-pega ali perto, gritando. Podiam-se ouvir as risadas altas.

Tomei coragem.

Sakura estava falando demais. Demais mesmo. Estupidamente falante. Com voz de pelúcia. Mas eu queria fazer algo que não precisava de palavras.

– Sakura – chamei-a.

– Oi.

– Chega de falar, hoje é dia do silêncio.

Ela riu. Ouvi sua risada de perto. Estávamos de frente um para o outro. Face a face. Hipnotizei. Beijei-a.

Esperei uma má reação. Um tapa, um murro. Só recebi sua resposta dos seus lábios – sem voz.

Foi a melhor coisa silenciosa que já fiz. Debaixo das nuvens prateadas.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**Falta do que fazer deu nisso. A Sakura é mesmo estranha na fic, eu baseei em mim, rs. Mas não tenho um Sasuke na minha escola. E _First Try_ é filhadaputamente linda, fikdik.  
**


End file.
